The spinal cord is vulnerable to a variety of injuries and disorders that can either be compressive, vascular, inflammatory, infectious, metabolic, genetic or developmental in nature. Some of the conditions that can affect the spinal cord include post-traumatic compression or disruption by fractured or displaced vertebra, disk herniation, cervical spondylosis, arteriovenous malformation, hemorrhage, multiple sclerosis, neuromyelitis optica, tranverse myelitis, Sjogren-related myelopathy, systemic lupus erythematosus, syringomyelia, meningomyelocele, tethered cord syndrome, vitamin B12 deficiency, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, hereditary spastic paraparesis, spinal muscular atrophy and tropical spastic paraparesis/HTLV-1-associated myelopathy. Such conditions can result in motor, autonomic and/or sensory impairments. In some cases, surgical treatment or pharmacological therapy can treat the underlying cause of the spinal dysfunction, but in many cases no effective therapeutic interventions exist. The use of electrical stimulation for the treatment of spinal cord conditions has primarily focused on using implantable spinal cord stimulators for treating pain, and application to functional impairments are at an earlier stage of development. Implantable stimulators deliver stimulation signals to specific areas of the spinal cord, but require surgical implantation and precise electrode positioning. A need exists to treat spinal disorders and traumas and as patients with spinal disorders can benefit from non-invasive methods, systems and devices, the present invention provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.